The Patriots
The Patriots are a group of free thinking survivalists opposed to powerful corporations which are taking over vast tracts of land and the populations within. The Patriots can be used as allies or villains, depending on the campaign and the PCs' leanings. "D**n that was close" yelled Billy to his partner Robert as he crouched behind the car beside theirs, rifle in hand. As the gunfire subsided Robert motioned to Billy with a nod and Billy knew what to do. Turning quickly and cutting loose with his Berreta 92 he forced their black clad assailants back down behind their dumpsters. All the while Robert had his head stuffed between the floor board and the dash of the 70's model car he was hiding behind, which was a common place to find Robert on a mission such as this. After a few moments, along with a cheerful yell from Robert, they where both crammed into their Ford and on their way home in relative safety aside from Robert's driving. As they entered the room of the apartment, Robert and Billy found the scantily clad Jenetha in her typical place behind her desk. With a sinister smile and a shushing motion to Billy, Robert reahed for the light switch and threw it on. As he did so he recieved an angry hiss form Jenetha and a chuckle from Billy. After a few moments of rubbing at her eyes and a sigh Jenetha spoke "I smell blood, which one of you got shot this time?" With a look of disgust Robert said "Would you not do that around me, it makes me nerous, and for your information this ain't my blood" and with that he turned and strode out grumbling under his breath. Once Robert's door clicked shut Billy strode over behind Jenetha and leaned down behind her, his lips creased into a smile as he said, "Have a good day in that faceless world of yours, love?" his rich British accent cutting through his words. "As always" replied Jenetha turning her chair to face Billy, fangs bared as her lips creased into a smile. Shoving Billy back harshly, her smile changing to a playful grin Jenetha mused "Did you have a good day putting holes in folks only following orders?". "As always" replied Billy and with that they both broke into a heavy laugh, this being their "ritual" of sorts as they where in love but few knew it not even Robert. Striding over to the couch and taking his usual seat, Billy turned on the evening news hoping to hear of their gunfight. He seemed to like the publicitiy on the few occasions their exploits where leaked to the news, but on this day they did not. With a sigh Billy rests his leg on the coffee table as he leaned back on the couch, his head lulling back as the table creaked under the metallic weight and the sounds of Jenetha's typing echoing through the silent room. Billy's thoughts drifted "This time it was different, they knew we where coming, they knew what we where there for." At that moment Billy was pulled from his thoughts by the loud bank of their old fridge door and the high heeled steps of Jenetha moving closer. Dropping herself onto the couch and grabbing up the remote for the TV, a metallic can in her hand, "Whats wrong dear?" she asked. "Nothing love its nothing" replied Billy, his voice lost between fatigue and his usual accent, he looked away all the while wrapping his right arm around Jentha's shoulders. Jentha simply nodded with a slight grunt as he began to flip through the channels, she couldn't help but shudder inside besides it just felt weird and different with Billy's metallic arm and leg. "It was six years ago afterall, get used to it" Jenetha thought to herself. By this time Billy had turned his head and was staring at her an odd look sprawled across his face for she had placed the TV on a local kids channel. Upon noticing this Jenetha quickly forced a chuckle and changed the channel to an action movie and popped the top on her can just as Robert strode behind her towards the kitchen. "You kids better get some sleep, its going to be a long day tomorrow" he remarked before striding back to his room, his business done. Nodding Billy stood, smiled to Jenetha before kissing her forehead and striding out, Jenetha just smiled back as she leaned back in the couch and took a long drink from her can. As she finished her drink and meal of synthesized blood Jenetha stod and strode out to her room as well, the glow of her computer still lighting the living room of the small apartment behind her. Special thanks to Kilrail for developing the concept. Billy Timbus (basically your typical hired gun, about the age of 23 roughly) Robert Gosbit (older and "wiser" he is your typical mechanical genius about 35) Jenetha Priskle (A "vampire"Vampires in this campaign are not really vampires, most are genetically incapable of producing hemoglobin so instead are forced to ingest it as a food source. Many don't survive childhood but some like Jenetha do and end up being shunned and hated by most people. and also the group's mastermind behind anything electronic as well as their main information source). Category:D20 NPC Groups